This invention relates to new 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trien-17xcex2-ols with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring, process for their production and pharmaceutical preparations that contain these compounds, as well as 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes, which produce intermediate products on the way to the 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trien-17xcex2-ols.
The 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trien-17xcex2-ols with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring produce novel selective estrogens that in contrast to standard estrogens, such as estradiol, show a preference for one of the two known estrogen receptors, estrogen receptor alpha (ERxcex1; Kuiper et al. (1996), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:5925-5930; Mosselman, Dijkema (1996) Febs Letters 392:49-53 (and EP-A-0 798 378); Tremblay et al. (1997), Molecular Endocrinology 11:353-365). Since the two estrogen receptors, ERxcex1 and ERxcex2, have a different organ distribution (Kuiper et al. (1996), Endocrinology 138:863-870), the ERxcex1 tracing of selective estrogens represents an important technical step forward. With these new estrogens, a more selective therapy of estrogen-deficiency-induced diseases with low estrogen action on organs that do not express ERxcex1 is possible.
Estrogens exert their physiological action on a receptor protein, estrogen receptor (ER). In this case, this is a nuclear-position transcription factor that can be activated by ligands. Until a few years ago, it was assumed that estrogens exert their action on a single receptor. Recently, ERxcex2 was discovered as a second subtype of the estrogen receptor (Kuiper et al. (1996), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:5925-5930; Mosselman, Dijkema (1996) Febs Letters 392:49-53; Tremblay et al. (1997), Molecular Endocrinology 11:353-365). The expression pattern of ERG was distinguished from that of the ERA (Kuiper et al. (1996), Endocrinology 138:863-870). Thus, relative to ERxcex1, ERxcex2 predominates in the rat prostates, while ERxcex1 predominates in the rat uterus. In the brain, areas were identified in which in each case only one of the two ER-subtypes is expressed (Shugrue et al. (1996), Steroids 61:678-681), Li et al. (1997), Neuroendocrinology 66:63-67). In bones (Kuiper et al. (1998), Frontiers in Neuroendocrinology 19:253-286) and blood vessels, both ERxcex1 and ERxcex2 are expressed (Iafrati et al. (1997) Nature Med. 3:545-48).
Because of the different tissue distribution, it was possible to achieve a selective estrogen action by subtype-specifice ligands. Substances with preference for ERxcex2 compared to ERxcex1 in the in-vitro receptor binding test were described by Kuiper et al. (Kuiper et al. (1996), Endocrinology 138:863-870). In addition, ERxcex2-selective estrogens were described in separate patent applications (DE 199 06 159, DE 199 17 930 and DE 199 54 105), as well as in a patent application of Sumitomo Chemicals Co. [JP 11292872; JP 1998-90296]. Patents by Katzenellenbogen et al. (WO 00/19994; PCT/US99/22747) and Loozen et al. (PCT/EP99/09053; WO 00/31112) describe subtype-specific estrogen receptor ligands, i.a., ERxcex1-selective compounds.
This invention is based on the surprising finding that 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring have a higher binding affinity to ERxcex1.
This invention consequently relates to 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring of general formula (II) 
in which the dotted lines in rings B, C and D optionally mean one or two double bonds, and R1, R2, R7 to R9, R11, R13 to R15 and R18, independently of one another, have the following meanings:
R1 means a halogen atom, a hydroxyl, methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or ethoxy group or a hydrogen atom,
R2 means a halogen atom, hydroxyl group, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated alkoxy group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a hydrogen atom,
R7 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position halogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated alkoxy group with up to 6 carbon atoms, an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl radical or a hydrogen atom,
R8 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms or an xcex1- or xcex2-position cyano group,
R9 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl group,
R11 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position nitrooxy group, an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydroxyl- or mercapto group, an xcex1- or xcex2-position halogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position chloromethyl group, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 17 carbon atoms, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated alkoxy or alkylthio group with up to 6 carbon atoms, an optionally substituted, xcex1- or xcex2-position aryl or heteroaryl radical or hydrogen atom,
R13 means a methyl or ethyl group,
R14 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms or an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atom,
R15 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms or an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atom,
R14 and R15 together mean a 14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene group that is optionally substituted with one or two halogen atoms, and
R18 means a hydrogen atom, methyl, C2-6 acyl or tri(C1-4 alkyl)silyl group or a group R19SO2, whereby R19 means a group R20R21N, whereby R20 and R21, independently of one another, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-5 alkyl radical, a group C(O)R22, in which R22 can contain a straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radical with up to 12 carbon atoms, which in addition can contain up to three double bonds, a C3-7 cycloalkyl radical, an aryl radical or a combination of these structural features, or together with the N-atom means a polymethylenimino radical with 4- to 6 C-atoms or a morpholino radical, whereby the 3,17xcex2-dihydroxy-2-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone is excluded.
The substances that are described in this invention produce ERxcex1-selective estrogens, which relative to the above-mentioned compounds are distinguished by a novel structural type and a specific profile of action.
The 3,17xcex2-dihydroxy-2-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone excluded per disclaimer was found in metabolite studies of 17xcex1-cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-17xcex2-ol (G. Hobe, R. Schxc3x6n, W. Schade, Steroids 36 (1980) 131).
According to the invention, 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring of general formula (IIa) 
in which R1, R2, R7 to R9, R11, R13 to R15 and R18 have the above-indicated meaning, whereby among the latter, 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes are preferred, in which R1, R2, R7, R8, R11 and R13 to R15 mean a hydrogen atom, R9 means a C1-4 alkyl group and R18 means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, in which R1, R2, R7, R8, R9 and R13 to R15 mean a hydrogen atom, R11 means a C1-6 alkyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, vinyl group or phenyl group, and R18 means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, or in which R1, R 2, R8, R9, R11 and R13 to R15 mean a hydrogen atom, R7 means a C1-4 alkyl group, C1-4 alkoxy group, vinyl group or phenyl group, and R18 means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, are preferred.
Examples of preferred 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring are:
1. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-11xcex2-methyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
2. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-11xcex2-methyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
3. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-11xcex2-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
4. 3,17xcex1-Dihydroxy-3,11xcex2-dimethoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
5. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-11xcex2-ethyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
6. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-11xcex2-ethyl-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
7. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-11xcex2-phenyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
8. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-11xcex2-phenyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
9. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-11xcex2-vinyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
10. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-11xcex2-vinyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
11. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex2-methyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
12. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-7xcex2-methyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
13. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex2-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
14. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3,7xcex2-dimethoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
15. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex2-ethyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
16. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex2-ethyl-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
17. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex2-phenyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
18. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-7xcex2-phenyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
19. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex2-vinyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
20. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-7xcex2-vinyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
21. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex1-methyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
22. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-7xcex1-methyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
23. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex1-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
24. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3,7xcex1-dimethoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
25. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex1-ethyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
26. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex1-ethyl-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10) -triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
27. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex1-phenyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
28. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-7xcex1-phenyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
29. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-7xcex1-vinyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
30. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-7xcex1-vinyl-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
31. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone or
32. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-triene-21,16xcex1-lactone.
In addition, 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring of general formula (IIb) 
are preferred, in which the dotted lines in rings B, C and D optionally mean one or two double bonds, and R13 and R18 have the above-indicated meaning, whereby among these compounds, 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring are preferred, which have additional double bonds in 7,8-position, 6,7-position, 8,9-position, 9,11-position or 6,7-position and 8,9-position, or in which R18 means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
In this connection, examples of preferred 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring and additional double bonds are:
1. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10),7-tetraene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
2. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10),7-tetraene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
3. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5,6,8(9)-pentaene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
4. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5,6,8(9)-pentaene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
5. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10),9-tetraene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
6. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10),9-tetraene-21,16xcex1-lactone,
7. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10),8(9)-tetraene-21,16xcex1-lactone or
8. 3,17xcex2-Dihydroxy-3-methoxy-19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10),8(9)-tetraene-21,16xcex1-lactone.
This invention also relates to 17xcex1- or 17xcex2-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes of general formula (Ixe2x80x2), 
in which the dotted lines in rings B, C, and D optionally mean one or two double bonds, and R1, R 2, R4, R7 to R9, R11, R13 to R15, R18 and R23, independently of one another, have the following meaning:
R1 means a halogen atom; hydroxyl, methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or ethoxy group or a hydrogen atom,
R2 means a halogen atom, hydroxyl group, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated alkoxy group with 2 to 6 carbon atoms or a hydrogen atom,
R7 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position halogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms, a straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated alkoxy group with up to 6 carbon atoms, an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl radical or a hydrogen atom,
R8 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms or an xcex1- or xcex2-position cyano group,
R9 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl group,
R11 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position nitrooxy group, an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydroxyl or mercapto group, an xcex1- or xcex2-position halogen atom, an xcex1- or xcex2-position chloromethyl group, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms, an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated alkoxy or alkylthio group with up to 6 carbon atoms, an optionally substituted, xcex1- or xcex2-position aryl or heteroaryl radical or hydrogen atom,
R13 means a methyl or ethyl group,
R14 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms or an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atoms;
R15 means an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group with up to 10 carbon atoms or an xcex1- or xcex2-position hydrogen atom,
R14 and R15 together mean a 14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene or 14xcex2,15xcex2- methylene group optionally substituted with one or two halogen atoms,
R18 means a hydrogen atom; a methyl-, C2-6 acyl or tri(C1-4 alkyl)silyl group or a group R19SO2xe2x88x92, whereby R19 means a group R20R21Nxe2x80x94, whereby R20 and R21, independently of one another, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-5 alkyl radical, a group C(O)R22, in which R22 can contain a straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radical with up to 12 carbon atoms, which in addition can contain up to three double bonds, a C3-7 cycloalkyl radical, an aryl radical or a combination of these structural features, or together with the N-atom means a polymethylenimino radical with 4 to 6 C atoms or a morpholino radical, and
R23 means a hydrogen atom, a C2-6 acyl or tri(C1-4 alkyl)silyl group.
The 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes of general formula (I) 
in which R1, R2, R7 to R9, R11, R13 to R15, R18 and R23 have the above-indicated meaning, are intermediate products on the way to 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring of general formula (II). The 17xcex2-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes of general formula (I) result in the production of the 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes of general formula (II).
Preferred according to the invention are 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes of general formula (Ia) 
in which R1, R2, R7 to R9, R11, R13 to R15, R18 and R23 have the above-indicated meaning, whereby among these compounds, in turn those are preferred in which R1, R2, R7, R8, R11, R13 to R15 and R23 mean a hydrogen atom, R9 means a C1-4 alkyl group and R18 means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, in which R1, R2, R7, R8, R11, R13 to R15 and R23 mean a hydrogen atom, R11 means a C1-4 alkyl group, C1-4 alkoxy group, vinyl group or phenyl group, and R18 means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, or in which R1, R2, R8, R9, R11, R13 to R15 and R23 mean a hydrogen atom, R7 means a C1-4 alkyl group, C1-4 alkoxy group, vinyl group or phenyl group, and R18 means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
Examples of preferred 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes are:
1. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-9xcex1-methyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
2. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-9xcex1-methyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
3. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
4. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
5. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-11xcex2-methyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
6. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-11xcex2-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
7. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-11xcex2-ethyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
8. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-11xcex2-phenyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
9. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-11xcex2-vinyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
10. 17xcex2-Cyanomethyl-11xcex2-ethyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex1-triol,
11. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-7xcex1-methyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
12. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-7xcex1-ethyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
13. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-7xcex1-phenyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
14. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-7xcex1-vinyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
15. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-11xcex2-methyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
16. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3,11xcex2-dimethoxy-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
17. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-11xcex2-ethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
18. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-11xcex2-phenyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
19. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-11xcex2-vinyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
20. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-6xcex1-methyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
21. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-7xcex1-ethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
22. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-7xcex1-phenyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol or
23. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-7xcex1-vinyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-triene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol.
In addition, 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes of general formula (Ib) according to the invention 
are preferred, in which the dotted lines in rings B, C and D optionally have one or two double bonds, and R13, R18 and R23 have the above-indicated meaning, whereby these compounds can have additional double bonds in 7,8-position, 6,7-position, 8,9-position, 9,11-position or 6,7-position and 8,9-position or Rxcx9cpreferably means a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
In this connection, examples of preferred 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes with additional double bonds are:
1. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-estra-1,3,5(10),7-tetraene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
2. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10),7-tetraene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
3. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-estra-1,3,5,6,8(9)-pentaene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
4. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10),6,8(9)-pentaene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
5. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-estra-1,3,5(10),9-tetraene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol,
6. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10),9-tetraene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol,
7. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-estra-1,3,5(10),8(9)-tetraene-3,16xcex1,17xcex2-triol or
8. 17xcex1-Cyanomethyl-3-methoxy-estra-1,3,5(10),8(9)-tetraene-16xcex1,17xcex2-diol.
In the compounds of general formulas II, IIa and IIb and in the intermediate products of general formulas I, Ia and Ib, a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom can always stand for a halogen atom; in each case a fluorine atom is preferred.
The alkoxy groups can contain 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each case, whereby methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy and tert-butyloxy groups are preferred.
As representatives of the alkylthio groups, for example, the methylthio, ethylthio and trifluoromethylthio groups can be mentioned.
In terms of this invention, an aryl radical is a phenyl, 1- or 2-naphthyl radical, and the phenyl radical is preferred.
Unless expressly indicated otherwise, aryl also always includes a heteroaryl radical. Examples of a heteroaryl radical are the 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl radical, the 2- or 3-furyl radical, the 2- or 3-thienyl radical, the 2- or 3-pyrrolyl radical, the 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl radical, the pyrazinyl radical, the 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl radical or the 3- or 4-pyridazinyl radical.
As substitutents for an aryl or heteroaryl radical, for example, a methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trifluoromethylthio, methoxy, ethoxy, nitro, cyano, halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), hydroxy, amino, mono(C1-8 alkyl) or di(C1-8 alkyl)amino, whereby both alkyl groups are identical or different, di(aralkyl)amino, whereby both aralkyl groups are identical or different, can be mentioned.
As representatives of straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl groups with 1-17 carbon atoms, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, heptyl, hexyl, and decyl can be mentioned: methyl, ethyl, propyl and isopropyl are preferred.
The alkyl groups can be partially or completely fluorinated or substituted by 1-5 halogen atoms, hydroxy groups or C1-C4 alkoxy groups.
As perfluorinated alkyl groups, for example, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl and nonafluorobutyl can be mentioned. Representatives of the partially fluorinated alkyl groups are, for example, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 5,5,5,4,4-pentafluoropentyl, 9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6-nonafluorohexyl, etc.
Monochloromethylene, monofluoromethylene or difluoromethylene can stand for the halogen-substituted 14,15-methylene group.
R11 in the meaning of an xcex1- or xcex2-position, straighten chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated, optionally partially or completely fluorinated alkyl group can be selected from the following groups according to the invention: 
whereby X is CH2, CHxe2x80x94C1-8 alkyl or C(C1-8 alkyl)2, A is a hydrogen atom, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl group or together with X forms a C3-C7 ring system; B is a hydrogen atom, a C18 alkyl group, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl group; C and D, independently of one another, are a hydrogen atom, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C3-C7 cycloalkyl group, optionally substituted with a halogen atom or a cyano-group; n means an integer from 1 to 9 and m means an integer from 1 to 5, whereby R11 preferably occupies the xcex2-position. The above-mentioned C1-8 alkyl group means a straight-chain or branched alkyl group, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, heptyl, hexyl and octyl. The above-mentioned C3-C7 cycloalkyl group means a monocyclic group or bicyclic group, such as, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, or cyclohexyl.
Other variants of the invention provide one or more conjugated double bonds in rings B, C and D of the estratriene skeleton:
A double bond between C atoms 6 and 7 or between C atoms 7 and 8 or between C atoms 8 and 9 or between C atoms 9 and 11 or between C atoms 8 and 14 or between C atoms 14 and 15 or double bonds between C atoms 6 and 7 and C atoms 8 and 9 or between C atoms 8 and 9 and C atoms 14 and 15 or between C atoms 6 and 7, C atoms 8 and 9 and C atoms 11 and 12 or between C atoms 6 and 7, C atoms 8 and 9 and C atoms 14 and 15 or between C atoms 6 and 7, C atoms 8 and 9, C atoms 11 and 12 as well as C atoms 14 and 15.
The hydroxyl group at C atom 3 can be esterified with an aliphatic, straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated C2-6 carboxylic acid. As such carboxylic acids for the esterification, for example, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, isobutyric acid, valeric acid, isovaleric acid or pivalic acid are suitable.
As examples of a tri(C1-4 alkyl) group, a trimethylsily group and a tert-butyl-direthyl group can be mentioned.
The 17xcex1- and 17xcex2-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes of general formula (Ixe2x80x2) can be obtained by a compound of general formula (III) 
in which the dotted lines in rings B, C and D optionally mean one or two double bonds, R1, R2, R4, R7 to R9, R11, R13 to R15 and R18 have the above-indicated meaning, and R23 means a hydrogen atom, a butyryl group or a tert-butyldimethyl group, being reacted with lithium acetonitrile.
The 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring of general formula (II) can be produced by a compound of general formula (III), 
in which the dotted lines in rings B, C and D optionally mean one or two double bonds; R1, R2, R4, R7 to R9, R11, R13 to R15 and R18 have the above-indicated meaning, and R23 means an acetyl or trimethylsilyl group, being reacted with lithium acetonitrile.
The production of 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with a 21,16xcex1-lactone ring can be carried out in a one-stage process from the corresponding 17-oxo compounds or from the 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes.
For the lactone formation, substituents R14, R15 and R23 are especially important.
The formation of the iminoether and thus also the lactone is bonded to the presence of a 17xcex1-cyanomethyl substituent.
This is influenced by the substitution in 14- and 15-positions. If hydrogen atoms or xcex2-substituents are found in these positions or the molecules contain a 14,15-double bond, mainly 17xcex1-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes, which can be further reacted into lactone, are produced.
If the compound, which is to be reacted with lithium acetonitrile, contains a free hydroxyl group in 16-position, the attack of the lithium acetonitrile on the 17-keto group takes place almost exclusively on the xcex2-side, and thus a lactone formation is no longer possible.
In the case of basic, easily cleavable acyloxy or silyloxy compounds in 16-position, e.g., if R23 is an acetyl or trimethylsilyl group, predominantly the corresponding lactone is formed from the 17xcex1-cyanomethylated compounds that are formed as intermediate products. The process for the production of 21,16xcex1-lactones according to the invention is therefore advantageously performed as follows. The compounds of general formula (III), which are substituted with R23 trimethylsilyl and acetyl groups, are reacted in a single-pot process with lithium acetonitrile. In this connection, about 60% of 17xcex1-cyanomethylated intermediate product is reacted in situ to 21,16xcex1-lactone.
An iminoether formation and thus lactone formation is almost completely suppressed if base-stable substituents, e.g., tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy or longer-chain acyloxy groups, are present in 16-position. That is, if the cyanomethylation is carried out with compounds of general formula (III), which are substituted with R23 tert-butyldimethylsilyl groups, 17xcex1- and 17xcex2-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5-(10)-trienes of general formula (Ixe2x80x2) can be isolated in addition to small amounts of 21,16xcex1-lactone. In addition, the size of the 16-substituent promotes the xcex2-addition of the lithium acetonitrile to the 17-oxo group.
In the following reaction diagram (R23 is a trimethylsilyl group or acyl group), the corresponding steps are depicted: 
The production of the compounds according to the invention, i.e., the 17xcex1- or 17xcex2-cyanomethylated estra-1,3,5(10)-trienes and the 19-nor-17xcex1-pregna-1,3,5(10)-trienes with 21,16xcex1-lactone rings is based on the reaction of substituted 17-keto steroids or 17-keto steroids that are saturated or unsaturated in rings B, C, and D, with a protected or unprotected 16xcex1-hydroxy group.
These compounds can be produced according to generally known processes.
Characteristic but not limiting synthesis processes, which are useful for providing representative substitution patterns in the estrone skeleton also in combination with several substituents, are found in, for example: C(1) J. Chem. Soc. (C) 1968, 2915; C(7) Steroids 54, 1989, 71 C(8xcex1) Tetrahedron Letters 1991, 743; C(8xcex2) Tetrahedron Letters 1964, 1763; Tetrahedron 1969, 25, 4011; J. Org. Chem. 1970, 35, 468; C(11) J. Steroid Biochem. 31, 1988, 549; Tetrahedron 33, 1977, 609 and J. Org. Chem. 60, 1995, 5316, C(9) DE-A-2035879; J. Chem. Soc. Perk. 1, 1973, 2095; C(15) J. Chem. Soc. Perk. 1, 1996, 1269) and C(14xcex2) Z. Chem. 23, 1983, 410. Etherification and/or esterification of free hydroxy groups is carried out according to the standard methods that are known to one skilled in the art.
The introduction of the 16-hydroxy group is carried out in the conventional way by alkaline hydrolysis of the 16xcex1-bromine compounds or by reaction of silyl- or acylenol ethers with peracids and subsequent hydrolysis.
This invention comprises the novel lactones as pharmaceutical active ingredients, their production, their therapeutic use, and the pharmaceutical forms for dispensing, which contain the new substances. The chemical compounds are new steroidal selective estrogens.
The novel selective estrogens that are described in this patent can be used as individual components in pharmaceutical preparations or in combination especially with gestagens, androgens or antiestrogens. Like other estrogens, the novel selective estrogens are suitable for treatment of estrogen-deficiency-induced diseases and for contraception. Because of the metabolic stability of the new selective estrogens, they are especially well suited for oral forms of administration.
The substances and the pharmaceutical agents that they contain are suitable as, e.g., components of oral contraceptive agents, for example in combination with a gestagen. They can also be used for the treatment of perimenopausal and postmenopausal symptoms, especially hot flashes, sleep disturbances, irritability, mood swings, incontinence, vaginal atrophy and hormone-deficiency-induced mental disorders in perimenopausal or postmenopausal women. The substances are also suitable for hormone substitution and therapy of hormone-deficiency-induced symptoms in the case of surgical, medicinal or ovarian dysfunction that is caused in some other way.
In addition, the substances for the therapy of osteoporosis in men and women, also in combination With androgens, are suitable.
In addition, the substances can be used for prophylaxis of hormone-deficiency-induced bone mass loss and osteoporosis, for prevention of cardiovascular system diseases, especially vascular diseases, such as arteriosclerosis, and for prevention of hormone-deficiency-induced neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer""s disease, and hormone-deficiency-induced impairment of memory and learning-capacity in women and men.
In addition, the substances can be used for treatment of inflammatory diseases of the immune system, especially auto-immune diseases, such as, e.g., rheumatoid arthritis.
Another field of use is the use of substances for promoting wound healing, as- well as for prevention of age- and hormone-deficiency-induced skin changes.
The therapy of prostate cancer represents another field of use.
Contraceptive methods that are based on the ovulation inhibition by administration with a combination that consists of an estrogen and a gestagen are very well established. The novel estrogens, which are components of this invention, are especially well suited as estrogenic components of combination preparations for contraception. Target organs of the estrogen in combination preparations are especially the pituitary gland, the ovary and the endometrium. These organs express ERxcex1 (Kuiper et al. (1996), Endocrinology 138:863-870). The novel ERxcex1 selective estrogens act with greater selectivity on these target organs than previously known estrogens such as estradiol and ethinylestradiol.
The efficiency of estrogens in the treatment of hormone-deficiency-induced symptoms, such as hot flashes and atrophy of estrogen target organs, and for prevention of bone mass loss in perimenopausal and postmenopausal women is well documented and generally accepted. It is also well documented that estrogen replacement therapy (ERT) in postmenopausal women or in women with ovarian dysfunction that is caused in some other way reduces the risk of cardiovascular diseases relative to non-estrogen-treated women (Grady et al. 1992, Ann. Intern. Med. 117:1016-1037).
Newer studies confirm, moreover, a protective action of estrogens against neurodegenerative diseases, such as, e.g., Alzheimer""s disease (Henderson 1997, Neurology 48 (Suppl. 7):27-35; Birge 1997, Neurology 48 (Suppl. 7):36-41), a protective action with respect to brain functions, such as memory and learning capacity (McEwen et al. 1997, Neurology 48 (Suppl. 7):8-15; Sherwin 1997, Neurology 48 (Suppl. 7):21-26), as weld as against hormone-deficiency-induced mood swings (Halbreich 1997, Neurology 48 (Suppl. 7):16-20).
In the conventional estrogen or hormone replacement therapy, standard estrogens, such as estradiol and conjugated estrogens from equine urine, are used either by themselves or in combination with a gestagen, antigestagen or mesoprogestin.
As estrogen components of estrogen/gestagen combination preparations the selective estrogens that are described in this invention are especially well suited: new studies of ERxcex1-knockout mice have shown that ERxcex1 can be considered as an essential mediator of the estrogen action in bone, in the vascular system and in the brain. With the novel ERxcex1-selective estrogens, a more specific action with respect to these target organs of the ERT is achieved.
This patent application describes novel structures for selective estrogens, which have in vitro dissociation with respect to binding to estrogen receptor preparations of the rat uterus and rat prostate. In this case, it is assumed that ERxcex1 predominates in the rat uteri over ERxcex2, while ERxcex2 predominates in the rat prostates over ERxcex1. In accordance with this, it was found that the ratio of the binding to the uterus and prostate receptor qualitatively corresponds to the quotient of the relative binding affinity (RBA) to human ERxcex1 and ERxcex2 of rats (according to Kuiper et al. (1996), Endocrinology 138:863-870) (cf. DE 199 06 159, DE 199 17 930 and DE 199 54 105).
In the test on protection against estrogen-deficiency-induced bone mass loss in the female rats that have undergone ovariectomy (ovx), the substances have a high estrogenic activity. In addition, they efficiently inhibit the FSH secretion and stimulate the uterus growth in the ovx rat.
The binding affinity of the new selective estrogens was tested in competitive tests with use of 3H-estradiol as a ligand in estrogen receptor preparations of rat prostates and rat uteri. The preparation of the prostate cytosol and the estrogen receptor test was performed with the prostate cytosol, as described by Testas et al. (1981) (Testsas, J. et al., 1981, Endocrinology 109:1287-1289).
The preparation of rat uterus cytosol, and the receptor test with the ER containing cytosol were performed basically as by Stack and Gorski, 1985 (Stack, Gorski 1985, Endocrinology 117, 2024-2032) with some modifications as described in Fuhrmann et al. (1995) (Fuhrmann U. et al. 1995, Contraception 51:45-52).
The bone-protective action was determined on the female ovx rat. Rats were ovariectomized and treated immediately after the operation with various dosages of test substances or reference substances. The administration of the substances was carried out subcutaneously daily over 20 days. An in-depth description of the method was published elsewhere (K. H. Fritzemeier, Ch. Hegele-Hartung (1999), Handbook of Pharmacol., Oettel, Schillinger Eds. 135/II, 21:1-94).
An in-depth description of the experiment was published (K. H., Fritzemeir, Ch. Hegele-Hartung (1999), Handbook of Pharmacol., Oettel, Schillinger eds., 135/II, 21:1-94). Ovariectomized rats were treated 10 days after ovariectomy with various dosages of the test substance or reference substance. The treatment was carried out subcutaneously daily over 3 days. On day 4, the animals were sacrificed, and the uterus moist and dry weights were determined.
Ovariectomized rats were treated 10 days after ovariectomy with various dosages of test substances. The treatment was carried out subcutaneously using osmotic pumps. On day 8 after the beginning of the treatment, the animals were sacrificed, uterus moist and fresh weights were determined, and the FSH level was determined in the serum.
Semi-maximal bone protection (ED50), stimulation of the uterus weight and lowering of the FSH level are produced by a dose of 1 (bone protection) or 4 xcexcg/kg (uterus stimulation; FSH reduction) in subcutaneous administration. The substance thus has comparatively strong activity like the reference estrogen estradiol.
The pharmaceutical compositions or pharmaceutical agents according to the invention contain as active ingredient one or more of the compounds according to the invention, optionally mixed with other pharmacologically or pharmaceutically active substances. The production of the pharmaceutical agents is carried out in a known way, whereby the known and commonly used pharmaceutical adjuvants and other commonly used vehicles and diluents can be used.
As such vehicles and adjuvants, for example, those are suitable that are recommended or indicated in the following bibliographic references as adjuvants for pharmaceutics, cosmetics and related fields: Ullmans Encyklopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemie [Ullman""s Encyclopedia of Technical Chemistry], Volume 4 (1953), pages 1 to 39; Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Volume 52 (1963), page 918 ff., issued by Czetsch-Lindenwald, Hilfsstoffe fur Pharmazie und angrenzende Gebiete [Adjuvants for Pharmaceutics and Related Fields]; Pharm. Ind., Number 2, 1961, page 72 and ff.; Dr. H. P. Fiedler, Lexikon der Hilfsstoffe fur Pharmazie, Kosmetik und angrenzende Gebiete [Dictionary of Adjuvants for Pharmaceutics, Cosmetics and Related Fields], Cantor K G, Aulendorf in Wxc3xcrttembert 1971.
The compounds can be administered orally or parenterally, for example intraperitoneally, intramuscularly, subcutaneously or percutaneously. The compounds can also be implanted in the tissue. For oral administration, capsules, pills, tablets, coated tablets, etc., are suitable. In addition to the active ingredient, the dosage units can contain a pharmaceutically compatible vehicle, such as, for example, starch, sugar, sorbitol, gelatin, lubricant, silicic acid, talc, etc. For parenteral administration, the active ingredients can be dissolved or suspended in a physiologically compatible diluent. As diluents, very frequently oils are used with or without the addition of a solubilizer, a surfactant, a suspending agent or emulsifier. Examples of oils that are used are olive oil, peanut oil, cottonseed oil, soybean oil, castor oil and sesame oil. The compounds can also be used in the form of a depot injection or an implant preparation, which can be formulated in such a way that a delayed release of active ingredients is made possible. Implants can contain as inert materials, for example, biodegradable polymers or synthetic silicones, such as, for example, silicone gum. In addition, the active ingredients can be added, for example, to a patch for percutaneous administration.
For the production of intravaginal systems (e.g., vaginal rings) or intrauterine systems (e.g., pessaries, coils, IUDs, Mirena(R)) that are laden with active compounds of general formula I for local administration, various polymers, such as, for example, silicone polymers, ethylenevinyl acetate, polyethylene or polypropylene, are suitable.
To achieve a better bio-availability of the active ingredient, the compounds can also be formulated as cyclodextrin clathrates. In this respect, the compounds are reacted with xcex1-, xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin or derivatives thereof (PCT/EP95/02656).
According to the invention, the compounds of general formula I can also be encapsulated with liposomes.
The following examples are to be used to describe the synthesis of the compounds and the practical reaction of this invention, without limiting the latter.
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding description, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following preferred specific embodiments are, therefore, to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever. In the foregoing and in the following examples, all temperatures are set forth uncorrected in degrees Celsius and, all parts and percentages are by weight, unless otherwise indicated.
The entire disclosures of all applications, patents and publications, cited, and of corresponding German application No. 10048634.7, filed Sep. 27, 2000, and U.S. Provisional Application Serial No. 60/243,285, filed Oct. 26, 2000, are hereby incorporated by reference.